


Half A Mile High Club

by malafight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst the Affable Asshole, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingerfucking, Human AU, Mile High Club, Public Masturbation, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, amethyst has her fingers in a cooch on public transport: round 2, i'd say 'you can pry my adhd headcanons out of my cold dead hands' but we all know im not gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/pseuds/malafight
Summary: Human AU. Amethyst is bored as hell on the last leg of a long flight. Her phone is dead. Her other entertainment is packed up. Her only resources: her fingers, her blanket, and a cute-ass flight attendant.





	Half A Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> So, I spent a couple of days traveling at the end of October to officiate some friends' marriage, and amidst the whirlwind of cheap, last-minute flights, this was born.
> 
> If you dig my content, hit me up, malafight@tumblr for all your smutty and sfw needs. xo

Traveling alone was not one of Amethyst’s favorite ways to go about doing things. It was insufferably  _ boring _ without someone to talk to- or, well, otherwise torment. Her phone could only provide so much entertainment until its poor, overworked battery gave out.

Which it did. Had.

Amethyst was on flight three of three heading from east to west, short hops based entirely on finding the cheapest possible way to get out to the desert and see her cousins. But she was alone, and her phone had given up the ghost ten minutes into this last flight, and it was a god damn puddle-jumper without any amenities but a cute flight attendant and one (1) in-flight snack and drink provided.

The flight attendant  _ was _ cute, though. Short, in a dark green suit coat and knee-length pencil skirt, with a yellow scarf around her throat, a cute pair of green-frame glasses, and blonde hair that would look much better mussed and sticking up in all directions after a good hard fuck--

Amethyst’s clit throbbed at the thought and she grinned a little, curling back up into her seat to rest her feet on the back of the one in front of her.

She’d had the good fortune to get a seat with nobody next to her. Or rather, misfortune -- she didn’t have anyone to talk to, no captive audience to regale with manufactured tales of awesome adventures far beyond the bounds of what your average unemployed twentysomething lesbian train wreck would normally be capable of.

And so, she was relegated to watching lights twinkle past beneath them, listening to the sounds of coughing and snoring from the other passengers. She still had an hour to go, and she was so. Godfucking. Bored.

She started bouncing her leg, absently, needing  _ some _ kind of stimulation in the midst of these doldrums. Her feet were still on the chair in front of her, and the seat squeaked. She didn’t stop.

The man in the seat she was currently savaging stood and turned around, giving her a pointed look. Amethyst flipped him the bird and stuck her tongue out; he looked gloriously fucking offended as he sat back down and Amethyst just  _ grinned, _ bouncing her leg with a purpose now. Rattle-squeak rattle-squeak rattle-squeak--

She didn’t realize the other passenger had called over the attendant until the tiny woman was leaning into her little cubicle.

“Excuse me,” the woman -- her nametag said Peridot -- sighed. “This gentleman says you’re shaking his seat.”

“He’s lyin’,” Amethyst said with a grin, then kicked the seat again while making eye contact with Peridot, who just rolled her eyes.

“I’m gonna have to ask you to stop, ma’am,” Peridot said, her voice dripping with exasperation.

“Stop what?” Kick.

“That.”

“Asking questions?” Kick kick.

Peridot dragged her hand down her face with a sigh.

“Listen. If you leave him alone, I’ll give you a complimentary drink from first class. You’re over 21, right?”

“26, and you’ve got a deal.” Amethyst dropped her feet from the seat and straightened back up. “I want one of those tiny bottles of tequila.”

“One bottle of tequila for the 26-year-old child,” Peridot said. Amethyst flashed her a grin and winked; she was pleased to see Peridot flush slightly before she retreated.

While she waited for Peridot to return, Amethyst unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around, stood on her knees to look over the seat at the people behind her. It appeared to be a couple, a younger man and woman, both of them fast asleep and leaned against each other. Aw, cute. Gay. Wait, no- right, right, not everything cutely romantic was gay. Straights could be cute, too. Occasionally.

“Hey,” Amethyst whispered -- well, what passed as a whisper for  _ her. _ She moved and ducked to stick her face between the seats. “Hey!”

No dice. The couple slept on. Amethyst turned back around and sighed, crossed her arms. Pouted. This was fucking  _ boring. _

True, she should have packed more things to entertain herself with. But everything was in her carry-on -- which had been given to the valet at the gate because overhead storage space was limited on this flight.

So she’d been stuck with her bag of snacks, her hoodie, her purple fleece (security) blanket, and the cowardly, traitorous technology that had left her alone ten minutes in.

She crossed her arms with a huff and pouted aggressively, pausing only to pull her hood up before going back to her annoyed languishing.

Peridot returned with a small bottle, though, and that perked Amethyst  _ right _ up.

“Booze! Fuckin’ baller!” She snatched the bottle and downed it, maintaining eye contact with the flushed flight attendant as if daring her to walk away.

She finished it with a pleased sigh and handed the empty bottle back.

“Thanks, P-dot.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Whatever you say.”

Amethyst settled back into her chair with a little smug smile, letting the warmth of the tequila spread through her.

It settled in the pit of her stomach, trickling little spirals of pulsing heat right to her clit, and spreading through her in quiet ripples, making her shiver.

Alcohol always did make her a little horny.

She squirmed in her seat and then turned to where her back was to the window, ignoring the pilot’s previous instructions to keep their seatbelts on while seated. She started humming tunelessly, bouncing the leg on the floor and wiggling the foot tucked beneath her. There was a wide grin on her flushed face, now, despite her boredom -- she was nowhere  _ near _ tipsy enough to affect her judgement and actions, right now, but the flush of warmth from that one shot was enough to jump-start her libido nicely.

At the feeling of her heartbeat in her clit, Amethyst came to the realization that it may have been a less-than-stellar idea to drink horny juice in a metal tube with recycled air and like fifty other people.

Noted and filed. She took stock of the assessment and them promptly decided that she did not, actually, give one solitary fuck.

Peridot passed with a cart full of drinks, offering them to passengers one at a time. Amethyst grinned smugly and leaned back more, one arm resting on the back of her seat.

She waved her hand in a lazy arc and shook her head when Peridot asked if she wanted anything, then flashed her a lecherous grin that made her flush and bustle to the next passenger.

Who happened to be directly across from her.

Amethyst made an appreciative growling sound as Peridot leaned over to pass a cup to the window seat and her skirt pulled tight against a lovingly-sculpted ass. Her pussy fluttered at the thought of bending Peridot over that drink cart -- or the seat, she wasn’t that picky -- and fucking her hard and fast until she was wailing so loud they could hear her in the cockpit.

Heh. Cockpit.

She let a slow breath out through her nose as Peridot straightened back up and continued down the aisle. Damn.

Her fingers tapped a marching beat on her leg as she tried to think of  _ something _ to do, but her mind just kept drifting to Peridot and how badly her cunt wanted her to take her on every surface of this plane.

She’d chalk it up to boredom and alcohol, but those weren’t the  _ only _ reasons she was fixated and horny. Peridot was cute, and Amethyst rather liked the thoughts of what else she could do with -- or put into -- that mouth.

Amethyst was nowhere even in the  _ vicinity _ of shame right now. She settled back, hand resting in her lap and hidden by her calf as she stroked idly at the lips of her pussy through her jeans. She let out a slow breath and her grin grew wider. Yeah, she needed an Object Of Lust for right now, and Peridot was a perfect candidate: cute, available, and so  _ satisfying _ to imagine being used.

And  _ ohh, _ her fantasies… she licked her lips and let her eyes slip half-closed. Her grin showed the tip of her tongue poking out from between her front teeth as her strokes grew more firm, more directed, and her fantasies more detailed.

She had Peridot shoved against the window in a first-class seat, one of Peridot’s legs bracing her against the floor and the other beneath her, knee on the seat, with Amethyst’s hand down the front of her skirt, hips moving in time with every stroke of Amethyst’s thick fingers. Amethyst had her lips and teeth pressed against Peridot’s pale skin, licking and sucking as Peridot moaned and panted under her care. The rest of the first class passengers looked on, horrified, but too paralyzed by shock to stop them.

Then Amethyst was slouched in the exit row, legs spread and hips rocked out, with Peridot on her knees, face shoved in the tangle of hair between Amethyst’s thighs. She kept eye contact as her lips and tongue worked against Amethyst’s clit, while Amethyst buried her fingers into Peridot’s sex-mussed hair and held her firmly to her crotch, groaning low and breathy as Peridot’s pushy mouth drove her closer and closer to climax.

Well, fuck. She’d gone and gotten herself proper turned on.

No regrets, though.

She shifted her hips and sighed, able to feel the extra slickness between her lower lips. She glanced around like she was looking for someone who might be watching, but then she just- grinned. It only took a few seconds to grab her favorite blanket from the seat beside her and wrap up to her neck, completely concealing the rest of her body save the lower half of her calf and her foot on the floor.

She closed her eyes, then opened one to glance around one more time, just to be sure.

Then her fly was down and her hand was down her pants, fingers working slick and eager against her sensitive lips and clit, the open space in the blanket between her neck and knee concealing the motions.

Her shaky breath in was soft, barely-there, as she disguised the sound, trying to keep as quiet as possible so as not to be discovered.

The charade of sleep secured, she turned her mind back to every way she could conceivably fuck the cute flight attendant.

On top of the drink cart. Peridot, skirt hiked up to her hips, no panties, legs spread as she leaned back, gasping and moaning and whimpering with Amethyst’s head between her legs, lips and tongue working expertly against her clit.

Amethyst licked her lips absently as she imagined the taste of Peridot’s pussy. Slightly sweet; she seemed like the type of try-hard who would eat pineapple often, even if she didn’t like it,  _ just in case _ someone wanted to eat her out.

She bit back a moan, turning it into a soft almost-snore, and her fantasy changed again, her mind never lingering long on a single one, the slideshow of repeating sights and sounds something she was long used to after years of dealing with her shit attention span.

She had Peridot bent over the drink cart, this time, her ass in the air and her skirt bunched up against her back, pale green panties pushed aside as Amethyst fingerfucked her hard and fast. She could see Peridot’s body shivering as she let out moan after whining moan, gripping the edge of the cart like her life depended on it.

Amethyst shifted her hips and let out a sigh, slow and soft, her movements slowing just a bit. She rocked the pad of her fingertip against her clit, and most of her attention was briefly diverted into keeping her from bucking into her own motions.

She slitted an eye open, then grinned, before going back to her charade. The reminder that she was doing this  _ in public _ and could be caught at any moment sent a flash of heat through her.

God fucking damn, she was such a rebel. Hot.

Amethyst took Peridot over the controls in the cockpit next. She imagined the straps of the harness around her hips and under her ass as she fucked Peridot from behind, both of them able to look out the windshield and see the clouds, but neither of them paying enough attention to care.

Peridot’s shirt and coat were unbuttoned, small perky breasts swaying with each of Amethyst’s thrusts in, the thick purple dildo forcing Peridot forward as Amethyst hilted inside her dripping cunt over and over again, the both of them breathing raggedly and moaning loud and gruff.

Her lips quirked up as she made a small adjustment to the fantasy. Peridot’s hand was, unbeknownst to her, on the intercom button.

She had to let out another breath through her nose, long and slow and shaky. Pretending to be asleep was growing harder and harder as her pleasure intensified.

Thick fingers worked at her clit, on top of the sensitive flesh, on either side, rubbing over the hood and the pink nub that peeked out beneath it. Her breathing hitched.

Peridot was fucking her this time. First class, front row. Amethyst was leaned back in the seat with her legs spread, naked from the hips down, with Peridot kneeling between her thighs, fingers buried up to the knuckle in Amethyst’s pussy.

Amethyst slipped two thick fingers inside herself with a bit of shifting, the angle always a little difficult with her belly, but worth it for the fantasy.

She stroked her inner walls alongside Peridot as the flight attendant smirked at her and taunted her with innocent questions.

“Is there anything I can help you with, ma’am?” the fantasy-Peridot asked. “Any way I can make you more comfortable?”

Peridot quirked her fingers and Amethyst did the same, unable to completely disguise the sharp gasp it drew from her.

“A drink? A blanket?” Peridot’s smirk grew wicked. “Orgasms are for first-class passengers only, though.”

“W-well, we’re- we’re in first class, yeah?” Amethyst panted, in her head, close both in the fantasy and outside of it as she pressed her fingers in, rubbing with practiced touches that sent delicious ripples of pleasure through her.

She slitted an eye open. She had to be panting noticeably now, but everyone nearby was either asleep or engrossed in something with headphones on. She was, thus far, safe.

The fantasy dissipated as she grew too close to climax to hold onto it, only managing to cling to the way her own fingers felt inside her, now, working against hot and slick and hungry flesh.

She came as silently as she could, biting her tongue and sucking in a great breath through her nose, arms growing weak as familiar pleasure rolled through her, heating her from head to toe, her core warm and pulsing for several delicious seconds as her pussy clenched around her fingers.

As she came down, she sank back against the window, flushed and still riding out tiny little trembles of aftershocks.

“Ma’am, is something wrong?”

Amethyst’s eyes flew open and she made a hiccuping sound as she made eye contact with a perplexed Peridot. A perplexed and very  _ real _ Peridot.

“Uh- n-no, I just- was dreaming.”

Peridot tilted her head to one side.

“You were… breathing heavily.”

“Yeah, uh…” Amethyst looked to one side, briefly, before flashing Peridot a grin. “It was, uh- Mile High Club.”

It was not, entirely, a lie.

Peridot’s freckled face flushed a bright red and she straightened up, then looked around furtively before leaning back in.

“Really? Why the  _ fuck _ would you tell me that?!”

Amethyst leaned in a bit and her grin grew even wider.

“Because you’re cute.”

“O-oh--” Peridot made a little squeaky sound, then her expression hardened. “B-but, still- that’s- inappropriate-”

“Can’t control my dreams, P-dot.”

Also not a lie.

Peridot looked around again before pulling a small notebook and a pen out of her pocket, probably what she used for drink orders. She scribbled on it, then ripped out a page and handed it to Amethyst.

A phone number.

Peridot’s voice was low and whispery as she leaned in.

“We’re overnighting at this next stop, if it’s the end of the line for you, too.”

“It is,” Amethyst said with a grin. “I got no plans once we land.”

“Well, now you do,” Peridot said, conviction in her voice, before she turned and continued down the aisle.

Amethyst looked at the slip of paper and gave a soft, huffy little bark of laughter. Well. She would certainly have to give this airline a good review, now, wouldn’t she? As soon as she got off the plane and found a plug for her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably goes without saying, but I'm gonna say it anyhow: don't do this. Like, any of this. Don't masturbate in public, the other people didn't consent to that even if you think you're being secretive enough that they won't notice. Don't hit on people in service professions who have no choice but to act like they like you. Don't kick the seat in front of you, you animal, were you raised in a barn?
> 
> This is all a fantasy where everything turns out okay, but seriously, don't be Amethyst. Don't be That Guy.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love you! :3c


End file.
